


Boil

by pinkfairy234



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2624903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkfairy234/pseuds/pinkfairy234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The heat annoys Phryne, so Jack takes matters into his own hands</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boil

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know about you guys, but it's about a million degrees here, so I got a tad inspired

“Jack” he kept his head down and continued writing, knowing she would go on regardless. 

“Jack, I’m hot, it's practically an oven in here!"

That was the 7th time she had told him in the past 45 minutes and he really wasn’t sure how much longer he could put up with it. At first he had assured her that he too was feeling warm and perhaps she should go home, but she was intent on staying, probably just to annoy him. 

“Can you come over when you’ve finished work?” he could pick that tone of voice any day, “Miss Fisher it’s far too hot for anything like that.” 

“Jack” she scolded him, although her smirk gave her away, “don’t be silly, I thought we might share dinner. Amongst other things” She muttered before smiling up at him, “Besides, Mr Butler made some lovely sorbet, which is wonderfully soothing.” 

“Perhaps you should go home and enjoy some then?” He gave her a meaningful look which she ignored, “not without you.” 

He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to discern her mood and her motives. She obviously wanted him to go to her house and it really was very hot, although he did have a lot of paperwork to catch up on, which really would not get done if he left with her now. What he really needed was for her to leave him in peace for a few hours and then he would happily give her all the attention she was obviously craving. His eyes flicked to the empty glass sat behind a stack of case files and then back to her. 

He couldn’t see her shoes from where he was sat and her hat and handbag were atop the stack of files hiding his glass. She was wearing a sleeveless, mid- calf dress in a floaty material in a honeydew melon shade of green which was particularly flattering. He wondered how much that had cost her and how angry she would get if anything were to happen to it. 

“Your dress” he gave a small indication to it with his head, ignoring her earlier comments. 

“Yes?” 

“Is it… new?” 

“Not really, I don’t think you’ve ever seen me in it though” she stood and leaned over his desk, with a smile “do you like it?” 

He gave her a nod of approval, “very nice” she sat back down at his comment and crossed her legs once more staring at him as he abruptly stood up behind his desk. “I will be right back” She rolled her eyes as he left and began to tap her fingers on knees. 

He returned shortly after with a jug of water which was surprisingly cold and two glasses, “Would you like some? It is very hot today.” She narrowed her eyes, her words parroted back to her and bit her cheek before giving a brief nod, knowing the water would probably do her good. He poured the water into the two glasses handing one to her and keeping the other in his right hand before standing between her and the desk. She took a sip seemingly not noticing what he was doing and he could help the smile that was threatening his features. He waited until she started talking, “You know I …” before extending his right arm and quickly tipping his cup of water onto her head. 

Her shock was signalled with a gasp as she blinked back the water which was now dripping off her head and onto her lap. 

“Jack” she finally managed to splutter “What are you doing?” 

“You were hot” he was unashamedly grinning now, trying his best not to laugh as he placed his empty glass behind him. 

“You just poured a glass of water over my head.” 

“I know.” He began to laugh at the ridiculous look on her face, “I was trying to cool you down.”


End file.
